


Fantasies II

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: Fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty professor and eager to please student meet.<br/>This story is a sequel to Fantasies I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies II

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for Marshelle please send comments to her address.

## Fantasies II

by Marshelle Richards

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Boulevard/3992>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Wouldn't share if they were. Lucky you. Characters belong to Pet Fly and UPN....(if you didn't already know that then welcome to the planet.)   
Thanks to Patl for the beta. Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Fantasies II: The Naughty Professor  
By: Marshelle Richards 

Blair was pacing a path in the wooden floor in front of the balcony windows. His eyes kept darting to the clock on the VCR wondering if his friend had gotten his message. He knew Jim always checked his mail before lunch. 

Nervously he checked his breath, knowing that it should be okay. After all, he had brushed his teeth twice and gargled with scope three times since 11:30. He made a check list in his mind of things that he had made sure were taken care of. 

"Teeth brushed, check, deodorant, check, Aspen aftershave, check." He smiled knowing how it turned the old man on. Jim couldn't keep his nose off of Blair's neck whenever the young man wore it. "Jim magnet in a bottle." Blair laughed. 

Blair was still ticking off things in his head when he heard keys in the door. Quickly he made his way to the door and stood there patiently waiting for his lover. 

* * *

The door opened and to his surprise there was Blair, grinning broadly at him. The young man was dressed in his jeans but was also sporting a suit jacket and tie. His hair was pulled back neatly and he was wearing his glasses. So the kid is really playing this up, huh? I can do fantasy. 

Jim tried to use his best Wally Cleaver voice. "Um....is this where the interviews are being held for Professor Sandburg's study?" 

"Why yes, won't you come in?" Blair guided Jim into the loft, positioning his hand in the small of Jim's back. "May I have your jacket?" 

Jim removed his jacket, feeling the "Professor's" eyes on him the whole time. 

Blair took the jacket and hung it on one of the hooks beside the door. He shut the loft door and locked it noisily, turning to throw Jim a wicked grin. "Security is of the utmost importance. If my research fell into the wrong hands....well, I'd rather not think of what could happen." 

Jim turned innocent eyes to his host. "Yes sir, I understand." 

"Please, please, sit down young man." Blair insisted. 

Oh so now I'm the younger one....this could be interesting. "Professor, If you don't mind my asking, ummm....how old are you?" 

Blair looked surprised by the question. "Oh well, I'm not sure of what importance that might hold, but if you must know, I'm 45." Blair grinned. "I know the grey makes me look older though." He ran a hand over his hair. 

Jim had to bite back a snort. 

"I've been told that I should try those hair colorings for men, but I'm just not that vain." 

Jim suddenly noticed that Blair was trying to deepen the tone of his voice. He sounded older, and it held a slight growl-like rumble to it. Jim found the sound to be sexy and a complete turn on. "Ahh, I see." 

Blair sat down beside Jim on the couch. "Tell me a little bit about yourself...uhhh..." Blair turned questioning eyes to Jim. 

"Oh sorry. Jimmy.....Jimmy Ellison." Jim held out his hand. 

Blair shook the offered hand. "Nice to meet you Jimmy. So, tell me a little about yourself." 

Jim figured he could play this game just as well as Blair. "Well, I'm 25...." Jim smiled at the sudden change of expression on Blair's face. Shock, that was the only way to describe it. "I'm studying law at Rainier. I come from a long line of policemen and I plan to become the first lawyer in the family." 

Blair took in the line of bull and nodded. "So, what brings you here?" 

"Well, I heard about your studies and thought that it would be something that I might be interested in." 

"I see." Blair leaned over and took a clip board from the coffee table. "So, do you have any experience in this area?" He looked over his glasses at Jim. 

"Some, but I thought that your request for assistants stated that it wasn't necessary." 

"Well, it's not necessary, but any extra qualifications you have will help me choose the person who's best qualified for the spot." Blair scribbled something on the board in front of him before continuing. "So, what special abilities do you have that you believe will enhance or benefit our research?" 

Jim grinned evilly. "I didn't bring any information, or recommendations with me, but I'd be happy to show you, Professor Sandburg." 

"By all means." Blair grinned. 

"First of all, I've been told that I possess heightened senses," Jim said, moving closer to Blair. "I can see..." looking into Blair's eyes, "hear," listening to Blair's rapidly beating heart, "smell," nuzzling the "professor's" neck for a better whiff of the aftershave, "taste," licking out, he caught the lobe of Sandburg's ear, causing the young man to shift his weight on the couch and moan, "and feel" he added, sliding his hand down to grope Blair's groin, "better than most humans." 

Blair cleared his throat as Jim continued to nip at his ear and feel him up. "I see." His voice cracked. "And how exactly do you expect to use these senses in my studies." 

"If you will allow me to continue, I'll be more than happy to show you." 

"Proceed....proceed, young man." Blair's eyes flashed with mischief and desire. 

Jim moved his hand up to unbutton Blair's jeans, then with a slight flick of his wrist, the zipper was down. "I'm not sure that this is required in the study, professor." Jim tugged on the tie, pulling it until the knot came loose and it could be pulled from his lover's neck. Then carefully he undid the buttons of Blair's shirt, his eyes never leaving Blair's. 

When Blair's chest was fully exposed, Jim ran his hand over the soft fur. His hand stopped when he found the nipple ring and he couldn't resist. "A nipple ring, professor?" 

Blair cleared his throat. "A reminder of my misspent youth." 

"I like it. It's kinda sexy. Tell me professor, is it sensitive?" Jim took the hoop into his mouth, feeling the coolness of the metal on his tongue. Carefully he tugged on it, pulling a low moan from his lover. Jim looked up at Blair. The young man's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back over the arm of the couch. Grinning, Jim continued. "Ummm...I see that it is. What happens when I do this?" Jim sent his tongue out, tracing the hardening bud, forcing it through the hoop to tug and play some more. 

Electricity shot through Blair, singeing nerve endings throughout his body. His back arched up, forcing his stomach into Jim's chest. 

"I see that you react to oral stimulation. I wonder what other areas are responsive." 

Jim moved down nipping and licking Blair, making his way to Blair's belly button. He ran his cheek over it, feeling the softness of manly fur, then slipped his tongue inside. 

Blair jumped at the wet sensation. 

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have a bad habit of sticking my tongue in strange places." Jim felt Blair's dick twitch, still confined by his briefs and jeans. 

"Humm, what do we have here? Ah, more research material I see, " Jim stated, pulling Blair's cock through the opening in his briefs. Jim licked at the slit, tasting the pre-cum that glistened on the tip. "Mmmmmm." Jim licked his lips. "This is one thing that's great about having heightened senses professor. I can taste you. I mean _really_ taste you. Do you want to know what you taste like?" Jim teased seductively. 

Blair, forgetting about the game, nodded. 

Jim pulled the head of the cock into his mouth and sucked, lightly running his tongue around the crown. Jim removed his mouth from Blair's penis, pulling a sorrowful groan from the young man, then the sentinel commented. "Salty, but sweet." 

Blair moaned again. 

"You taste really good. I want to eat you up." 

"Please Jim." Blair begged. 

"Don't worry professor, it's lunch time and I'm hungry...really _hungry_." Jim arched an eyebrow at his lover then shifted his weight on the couch to pull Blair's jeans off and then he tackled the young man's underwear. Blair was pretty much putty, and didn't offer much assistance in the task. 

Finally having the lower half of Blair completely naked, Jim sat about removing his own clothes and his merry task of pleasuring the professor. Carefully, Jim pushed the coffee table out of the way to give him better access to his tutor. He repositioned the young man, and pushing Blair's knees apart, Jim slid between the strong thighs, slowly massaging his way up until he reached his guide's balls. 

Blair moaned loudly. 

Jim smiled. "Gee sir. I hope you're more verbal in class. I place a lot of value in a good education." He teased, rolling the balls around in his finger tips, gently massaging them. Blair's cock was straining now, and it was painfully obvious to the sentinel that his young lover needed to find release. It's time to begin the lesson. The older man thought, as he gently grasped Blair's hips and pulled the young man until his butt hung just off the edge of the couch, then he placed Blair's feet on the cushions, to expose him further. "I'm going to like being your assistant, Professor. I'm sure there are a lot of things we can learn from each other." Jim looked into the young man's face. 

Blair's eyes were wide with wonder and they held just a hint of fear. Jim had never been into role play nor was he aggressive during sex. Usually he had to take the lead to get the older man to take action. But here was Jim taking full control of the situation. It was a little frightening for Blair, because he was used to being in control. But then again, being out of control was a bit of a turn on too. 

Jim took the straining cock into his mouth, forcing the blue eyes of his lover to close. Blair's mouth was open slightly and occasionally Jim could hear the young man hiss his pleasure when the older man hit a sensitive spot. 

Blair's tongue flicked out to wet his lips in anticipation, as Jim took his length deeper into his mouth, causing the young man to press his feet into the cushions and arch upward, inching further into the sentinel's throat. 

"Hold your licker chief." Jim demanded. 

Blair's eyes shot open, not sure of what Jim said. 

"Do it!" Jim demanded, forcing his mouth back over the cock. 

Blair reached down between his legs and took Jim's ears gently into his hands. He felt silly, but that feeling faded as Jim began to suck him deeper into his throat. 

Blair thrust upward with his hips and pulled down on Jim's head. The hot, moist cavern of Jim's mouth was a wonderful place to be, but even better were the tight muscles of Jim's throat. 

Jim relaxed his throat muscles to allow for more room for Sandburg's ever growing length. He didn't think it was possible, but Sandburg wasn't at his peak before. They hadn't been lovers for long, so each session of love making gave him new insights to his lover's treasures. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhgggggghhhhhhhh....Jimmmmmmmmm!!!!!" Blair cried out. He was so close to coming. Teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure. Carefully balancing, with Jim holding him just above the precipice of release into ecstacy. "It hurts Jim...please, do something." 

Not sure if Blair was serious or not, Jim looked into the young man's eyes. Guilt tugged at his heart as he saw those beautiful eyes rimmed with tears. So concerned was he with drawing out the fantasy and making it last, he hadn't taken into consideration his lover's state of being. 

"Soon my love." Looking around the living area, he knew that Blair would have everything they needed within reach. Then he saw the end of a tube of lube sticking out from beneath the couch. He quickly retrieved it and noticed that there was a condom taped to it as well.Yep, Sandy thinks of everything. With great care, Jim put the condom on and then began to prepare his lover. Lubing a long thick finger, Jim massaged Blair's cleft, sliding the slick digit around the pucker, pulling yet another long agonizing cry from Blair. 

Having this kind of control over another person was a natural high for Jim. It was something he had never felt with another....not even Carolyn. He had to admit, that no matter how kinky it sounded, he liked that feeling, and he liked to hear Blair beg and cry out in passion. There was nothing else like it....Nothing else in the world. 

Finally Jim pushed the finger in and Blair immediately began pushing himself further on the digit. Jim pulled out and pressed two fingers into the hole. 

Blair moaned at the sensation, but he needed more. The young man began to jerk wildly, his sexual frustrations taking over as he impaled himself on Jim's fingers. Afraid that his nails might scratch Blair, the sentinel removed them from the hot channel. 

Blair whimpered loudly at the loss of stimulation. 

"Shhhh my love. I'll make it good for you. I promise." Quickly Jim greased his condom covered cock and pressed its head against the pucker before him. He was concerned that Blair hadn't allowed him time to stretch him further, but he thought that if he took his time, everything would be alright. Slowly he pressed harder, feeling the pucker open and practically suck him in. It was a tight fit as muscles tightened around the tip of his cock. Jim was trying to give Blair a moment of adjustment when the young man started pushing downward, screaming as he did. 

Jim pushed down on Blair's hips, trying to keep the young man from hurting himself, but Blair was stronger than he looked. He bucked up and then down forcing Jim to go within Blair to his full length too fast. 

Blair's eyes were wide with pain and need. Tears streamed down the young man's cheeks. 

"Damn it Blair!" Jim tried to pull out. 

"No!" Blair screamed, wrapping his legs tightly around Jim's waist to keep the older man from moving. "You started it, you're going to finish it. I'm okay. Just quit fucking around already and do me! Do me hard Jim...please." 

Jim pushed back into Blair while the young man dug his heels into the sentinel's ass cheeks. Jim pulled out until the crown of his cock was the only thing left inside the young man, then with the insistence of Blair's heels, he thrust his full length into him again. 

Blair screamed out his pleasure at being filled, his head thrown back and his angelic face twisted in ecstacy. 

Soon a steady, but hard pounding rhythm was set, with Blair riding Jim's cock, spurring the older man on like a cowboy on a wild bucking bronc in a rodeo. 

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the loft as Jim shifted his position so that he was stroking Blair's prostrate. With the first stroke against it, Blair shuddered and his eyes flew open, giving Jim a wild eyed glare. Then on the second, Blair moaned and started rocking in time with Jim, his heels still pressing Jim deeper with each thrust. 

Jim looked down at Blair's cock, it was curling slightly from the strain, and had turned an ugly shade of purple. Again Jim thrust in, grazing the nub, causing the young man's cock to jerk. Clear fluid was trickling down its side and Jim was getting high on the scent of excessive arousal. One more thrust and then another sent Blair over the edge, screaming Jim's name, tears streaming freely down his face with the joy of sweet release, as his cum shot into the air, splattering Jim's face, neck and chest and both of their stomachs. 

Jim pumped harder, urged on by the pulsating muscles massaging his cock. The sound of Blair's moans and sighs, and the scent of > his lover's cum, sent Ellison spiraling towards his own orgasm. His release caused his body to jerk frantically as his seed spewed forth in a hot tidal wave, filling his lover until he, too, was spent. 

Jim licked his lips, tasting the cum that had splattered there. Then leaning over, allowing his dick to sloppily slip out of his lover, he kissed Blair full on the lips. 

Blair was barely conscious and faintly registered the brush of his lover's lips on his own. Glancing over at the clock, Jim saw that his lunch was over and began gathering his things to get dressed. With a little luck, he could stop by the court house and pick up a few reports and no one would ever know about his extended lunch. 

Jim came back into the living room a few minutes later. Blair was still on the couch, he hadn't yet moved. The sentinel smiled at the dreamy, sated look on his lover's face then leaned down for a quick good bye kiss. "Gotta go to work. I'll be back soon." 

"Fridge," Blair said, simply. 

Curious as to what Blair was mumbling about, Jim went to the fridge and peeped inside. "Leave it to Blair to think of everything." Jim pulled out a little brown lunch bag that contained a pickle, tuna sandwich, with cheese, on whole wheat and a cold diet coke. A little note was in the bag too. Jim decided that it was meant for dessert and he would read it when he was finished eating. 

The older man made his way back to the couch and looked down at his young, exhausted lover. "Love ya pumpkin. I'll see you in a bit. Thanks for lunch." 

"Love you too," Blair answered, sentinel soft. "Careful," he added before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Jim pulled in front of the court house, noisily crunching on his pickle. 

His lunch finished, he decided to pull out the note and see what his little naughty professor had written. 

**"YOU GET THE JOB. BE BACK AT THE LOFT AT 6:30 TO BEGIN RESEARCH."**

It was signed, Professor Sandburg. 

Jim smiled at the note and the antics of his nutty room mate and lover. He only hoped he had the strength for the night that lay ahead. Better go buy some Viagra, the sentinel thought, chuckling softly. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. 

* * *

End Fantasies II. 

 


End file.
